The Roommate
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Eddie wakes up because of his Roommate. Things take an unexpected turn for the better.


I awoke the sound of my roommate's worried voice.

"Eddie, I had a nightmare and I'm scared! I feel so safe when you hold me, let me sleep with you, pwetty please?" Normally I would've asked her to calm down and to just get in bed; however, my cock was still throbbing from the dream I was having. Ever since I started spying on my roommate while she masturbated late at night my dreams were full of fantasies of my vulnerable roommate. Before I could hide the erection I had from my dream of staring down at her blue-green eyes as she choked on my cock, she jumped onto the bed. I felt her near bare ass brush against my massive cock. I watched her realize what had happened, slowly she began to giggle.

"Eddie! She teased, "Your not supposed to get hard when you look at me! I'm sorry I'm in my undies" I didn't know how to react, as much as I tried to fight it I kept remembering her with two of her fingers deep inside her moist pussy, and her other hand inside her mouth as she sucked on her fingers and repeated the words "fuck me like the little slut I am." As I looked in her eyes I saw the sparkle she had only when she was close to an orgasm. She crawled under the blanket and cuddled against me, I could feel her pushing her ass against my cock and rubbing my leg with her toes.

"My privates feel weird Eddie. All my friends are having sex, I think I'm ready to lose my virginity Eddie, I've watched videos so I know exactly how to do it." Her voice trailed off. Wait, she's a virgin? I knew she needed to be fucked, since she got herself off more than once per day. But I didn't realize she was a virgin. Sometimes she would imitate the porn stars she watched and thrust her hips while she fingered herself.

"I didn't know that Patricia, but men our age don't know how to treat a women like you. You will just be disappointed if you let one of them inside you, why don't you just keep pleasuring yourself before you go to bed and wait until the boys know how to make you lose your mind and cum uncontrollably?" I insisted. I realized my mistake right away, I just told her I watched her touch herself... she's going to be furious!

Surprisingly she looked overjoyed, " You've been watching me haven't you Eddie? I thought I heard moaning outside of my bedroom, you just want me all to yourself don't you honey?" I noticed her voice change into a sexy inviting voice, my cock bounced up and down at the thought of defiling my roommate.

"You keep touching your pussy, even when you think your roommate is watching?" I inquired. She answered my question without speaking, she ran her hand down her body and under her panties. I could hardly control myself, the thought of her tight little pussy turned me into a savage. I ripped her panties down to her ankles and thrust the head of my cock into her pussy.

"Eddie be rough with me, I want to be dominated like the girls in the videos. Make me your who-". Before she could finish her submissive desires I had my entire cock inside if her, she was no longer my roommate, she was a piece of meat. I couldn't fuck her as fast as my sex crazed mind wanted to, although her pussy was soaking wet, I had to force my cock past her tight cunt. I was commanding my roommate to do everything I had dreamed about.

"Tell me how wet you get when I slaps you like a whore." With every moan that I heard I fucked her harder and harder. While I spanked her ass I began to lick her asshole furiously.

"Ohh fuck, Eddie, fuck my ass please!." I tore her ass up without giving her time to get used to the new sensation. I had three fingers down her throat, my other hand rubbing her clit and my cock thrusting in and out of her ass. I watched her eyes roll back into her skull and noticed her body jerking uncontrollably.

"Your going to cum all over your roommate you fucking slut." I screamed at her while I trying not to blow my loss inside her ass. Her orgasm lasted for over 30 seconds, intensifying as I slid my fingers inside of her pussy as fast as I could. As she recovered from her orgasm she stared into my eyes with a look of pure lust.

"Where are you going to shoot your load? In my mouth? All over my little tits?" I wanted to punish her for no reason. I slapped her in the face and made her gag on my cock. I pressed on the back of her head until she begged for mercy. Every time I dominated her I could feel how much it turned her on. We stared into each others eyes and I sucked on her tongue. I wanted to make her feel like even more of a whore so I forced her to lick my asshole.

"I'm gonna lick your ass like a little whore!" She screamed. Without even touching her cunt she came again. I licked her sensitive pussy and tasted her cum, it was sweet and I wanted more. She was so horny that she began to cum uncontrollably every time I abused her.

"Eddie I'm losing my mind!" She could hardly speak. She was still cumming and began sucking it into my mouth. My mind was racing with thoughts of cumming on my whore of a roommate. I couldn't hold it any longer, my little slut was halfway through her 7th orgasm when I decided she deserved my cum. She was hyperventilating but she managed to explain where she wanted my load.

"In.. in my little t-t-twat, I wanna feel it in me." She had a frustrated look on her face. "In the videos they always eat it though Eddie, do whatever you want to me." I knew exactly how to finish this fucking. As I came close to cumming I felt like the ultimate Alfa male. My roommate looked at me while she was still mid orgasm I blew the largest load of my life deep inside her pussy. I slapped her face with my cock and told her to squeeze every drop of my cum out of her cunt and swallow it.

"Your my master Eddie, thank you for cumming in me." I sat back and watched her savour the mixture of mine and her cum. I admired how young she looked and imagined what I would do to her next time. She was still so horny that she made herself cum more and screamed "Eddie" . It only took 5 minutes until I was hard as a rock... fuck I love my roommate.

**A/U**

**This is for a Guest that wanted Peddie. I hope you enjoy! And please keep sending in requests!**


End file.
